Borderlands 2: CL4T-GNR
by subterra59
Summary: Who says CL4T-TPs are useless. Not this guy. Join the Clap-GNR, as he escapes with Angel and stopping Jack from opening the Vault.


I do not own borderlands 2. I love their games and their story line. Oh and Claptrap, the little guys need to be loved too.

-0-0-0-

"Alright Chris, I'm turning in." said a worker wearing a Hyperion suit, the company colors of yellow, black, white and red. Over the logo Hyperion is a symbol of three arrows pointing each other in a shape of a triangle, a symbol of Recycle. "Want to grab a drink?"

"Ok." said the worker known as Chris. His name tag said Christopher Luoyang. He is an Asian young man in his early twenties, wearing the same uniform jump suit as every other Hyperion employee. Though he wore some armor plating on his shoulders, left arm and leg, his co-workers thought he was paranoid until some shrapnel came and protected him. He had a custom made Echo-communicator that is formed in a headset that the headphone covers his left ear with a microphone, and a class-12 display. "Just about...done." he said pressing enter and the message is sent.

"Cool," said the co-worker. "Can we go now?"

"Just let me get this checked out." he said as he opens a new window on the computer screen, typing in some codes and sequences.

"Come on man," groaned the worker that has a name tag saying "Ryan Dugsan", "This isn't going to take forever is it?"

Chris didn't take his eyes off his computer, "You can't win Charlotte's heart." he said, "Like every time with those stupid pick up lines and spending so much tip on her."

Ryan looks at him with stern, "why the fuck not?"

"Because she's a bartender," He explains. "She has store policy in her bar not to be in a relationship during work."

"I still got a shot."

Chris shakes his head. "Whatever man," he finished typing and gets up from his desk after shutting off his screen. "Come on, It's my turn to buy."

They both laugh as they checked out and walked down the out of the R-district, the Recycling district in Helios. The Space Station maybe huge and can get's its supplies in due time, but to make do with time and money, recycling usable items and metal to the best quality, even CL4T-TPs for spare parts.

Though when the sliding doors close and no one is around, Chris's computer started to turn on and a timer is set for 20 minute, and in the Recycling line, in the aisles of soon to be spare parts, CL4T-TP units of all size, began one by one.

-0-0-0-

Handsome Jack, the "hero" of the story, but the story ended when after saving Elpis. Now he is a tyrant, a murderer, and a visionary sadistic bastard. He has a goal, a goal that believes he can protect anyone...but his heroism blinded him. Upon his order, he has killed people around the universe, making his goal into a reality.

What other people don't know, he is a father, but not just any child, a Siren. His daughter's name is Angel, a beautiful young woman with unnatural powers. She may not be dangerous because her powers are simple, hacking into computers. But being a Siren has their use. He's patient, but not patient enough.

Handsome Jack then presses a button on his computer to check in on his daughter. "Angel," he said softly with slight encouraging. "How's that key charging up?"

His Siren daughter is held up in a safe and secured room that no one could even try to get in, with many lines of defenses, inside and out. She floats in a large glass tube with digital wings set on her back, Eridium is pumped to through tubes above her and her powers are streaming down to a few triangular stone shaped objects that float below her. She grunted as it is she is forced fed with Eridium. _"...Still...Charging..."_

This started to make his patience diminish. "Then charge it faster." he said as his tone began to turn to anger.

 _"I'm...trying."_ Angel grunts.

"Try "Harder"." Jack said in order. "You're a Siren, make it happen." he said and turns off the communications between them. He began to ponder as he looks at the screen. He then presses a button. "Bring in Christopher Luoyang, I like a word him."

-0-0-0-

Down on Pandora within Angel's maximum Prison, the machines that pump the Eridium into the Siren stopped so she could have a breather. This may help her, but it still hurts. She mentally cried that her life will be wasted here. Her breathing began to be steady as she looks around. The security here is tight, and an added addition from her father is a collar wrapped tight around her neck.

"Executing Phase Shift." she said as the tattoos on her left arm glow in a digital pattern. A screen appeared in front of her and a digital clock is appeared. "Ten minutes." she mutters and waits patiently, freedom is just so close.

-0-0-0-

Ryan and Chris had entered the bar of Helios's public bar. The other workers here must have clocked out from their day jobs and the night shift began. The bar is packed as music is bustling from dub-steps that transferred to country. Luckily, they got two good seats on the booth. Up behind the table is a beautiful woman who is cleaning a cup from a used.

"What can I- Oh Ryan," the woman known as Charlotte was mentioned before. "Got anything to say before I call security?"

Before Ryan could speak Chris stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "No, no, we're just here to drink."

Charlotte looks at the other Recycler and lets out a warming smile. "Coming right up boys," she said. "How many round?"

"Three/one," both men said in unison but looking at each other weirdly. Though, Christopher was the one who said he wanted one beer.

Charlotte looks at the two. "Coming right up," she said and walks to her stock.

Ryan looks at his co-worker, "One?" he started questioning. "I don't remember the boss reminding us a heavy schedule tomorrow."

"I'm just not in the mood." he said. "I'm trying to keep a focused mind." Charlotte came back with the drinks for the boys. Chris got his wallet and pays her the credits. "Keep the change." She let out a smile and leaves.

Ryan looked at him. "How did you do that?"

"What, that?" Chris takes his bottle and takes a swig. "I got something that you don't."

"What?"

"A brain," he answered with a light chuckle, letting his friend fume a bit before taking a large gulp to his bottle. Chris smiles as he looks straight to the booth and taking another sip...seeing a reflection from the mirror of the sliding door open. A couple of gun loaders and three Hyperion Security Engineers just walked in, acting natural and started walking to the booth, to their direction. "Son of the taint," he mutters taking a one last swig and putting the bottle down. "Don't do anything."

Ryan finished his first bottle and looks at his friend. "What?"

"Christopher Luoyang?" said one of Hyperion Engineer Security Guards. "Handsome Jack would like to speak with you." he said as he pulls out cuffs. As much as he wants to talk back, he didn't. He stood up and faces them with his hands forward, taking the cuffs. "Nice for someone who understands reason," said the leading guard. "Jack might let you off easily."

"That's what you think." Chris said as the guards are the in front to leading as two gun loaders, pointing assault rifles at him from behind. One of the rifles made a light shove for him to walk forward out of the bar and unto Jack's office.

During the walk, Chris shuffles his hands with the limited room to make sudden movements. He pulled out a cube object and held it in his palms and let it dropped it without the sights of the loaders noticing.

The small cube in the clear and transformed what seem to be a miniature CL4T-TP unit. The micro-bot began to wheel out of sight from anyone and any cameras. It began to wheel to rectangular pillar, a New-U station of some sorts. Its wheel began to magnetically lock and climbs the pillar with ease. The miniature CL4T-TP square body began to shift into a four pronged claw and latches to the machine and began re-wiring the New-U station.

-0-0-0-

Handsome Jack is seated in his chair, staring at the window that looks over Pandora and the moon Elpis. His door slid open and he didn't need to turn. "Oh Christopher, or Chris if you want it short," he said and spins to face the guards and loaders, bringing in the R-District worker. "Get over here and take a seat." he said and waves off the armed men and machine to leave. Chris walks over and takes a seat in front of the desk. "So, you're wondering, why are you here?" Jack said as he elbows rest on the seat's arm and his fingers together.

"...You're...going to...fire me?" Chris guesses, even though this is Handsome Jack, he is probably going to get killed.

"No...Well not yet, I'm still thinking about it." Jack then gets up. "You see, we've been keeping an eye on your activities," he said walking around the room. "I checked your college degrees, PHD in Math, History, and Engineering." he stopped as he leans on the wall by some large portraits of himself. "How did you get yourself in a lower position as a Recycler?"

Chris shrugs as he shifts his hands. "I just made a discovery-uh do you mind if I?" he said as he points himself with a twirl of his finger.

"What," Jack looked confused but figured. "Oh, sure, I think well when I stand too."

Chris got up and paces around. "I made a discovery when I saw a good hardware get thrown away." he said, "I picked it up and started re-wiring and making an update, then viola, I made a better version of a class-4 Echo communicator." He said and points his custom Echo-communicator headphone. "These are my Headphones and I turned these bad boys into Class-12 Echo Communicators, I'm even licensed for having Class-12." he explains it.

"Uh-huh." Jack nods as he stood from the wall. "Yeah, you see, it's kind of hard to look away from a higher pay as a robotics, when you are wasting potential on recycling junk."

"I kind of like the idea of the classics." Chris said. "New stuff s just not fitting to me."

The head CEO scoffs and walks to him. "Oh, sometimes new, is better than old." he said as he is in front of the Recycler. "A hero, like moi, needs the best and newest tech to make the universe a better place." he said. "While you...build new things, out of crap from a crapyard, I don't think you are fit to work here on Helios." he said and draws out a Hyperion pistol aiming right between is eyes. "So...you're fired, nothing personal."

Though, what Jack didn't expect, he wasn't seeing fear in his eyes. "Can I say something before you do me in?"

"...Sure, why not," Jack pulls the pistol away from him and turns his back on him. "A hero wouldn't just waste somebody without some famous last words, make them quick."

Chris ponders his last words. "Have you heard someone called...Angel?" Jack froze as he faces back at the recycler. "I'm still chattering my last words." he continues. "Your daughter is a Siren, she talked to me through my Echo communicator, my first day on the job here." he said calmly, "she told me..."everything"." he emphasis.

Jack raises his gun again. "You got five seconds"

The recycler looks at his echo-communicator. "All I need is one."

-0-0-0-

The countdown from Chris's computer just hit zero.

The CL4P-TP began to shuffle and fully activate. They popped themselves off of the shelves and in their little arms are started digitalizing guns of all kinds, but they are in a low quality level, but with their numbers, they seem effective enough.

"To FREEDOM!" roared a CL4P-TP holding a rocket launcher and fires it at the door.

The door exploded and the CL4P-TP units began pouring out of the door and into the halls, shooting in the air to cause alarms of panic. Workers of Helios began running away from the mass annoying little bots. Engineers and combat Loaders tried to stop them but from the amount of annoying robots, but they seem to be surprised and were shot down before they could raise their gun.

But a Constructor flown over and started creating loaders of all kind. "This is what you get for shooting us!" shouted the CL4P-TP holding the rocket launcher and fires at another loader and destroying it. "And this is for making us look bad." he fired again. "And this is for being bipedal pieces of shits!" and destroyed another loader. The CL4P-TPs began piling around the center public areas, the busiest parts of Helios. They began to circle near the New-U station that Chris dropped the micro-CL4P-TP.

-0-0-0-

The whole station began to shake. "What the hell was that?" Jack said in anger as he lost his guard.

Chris took this time as he leans back raised his cuffs. Jack turns back at his employee and attempts to shoot him, but actually got the cuffs instead and freed the recycler. Chris then got on his hands and spun his legs to kick the gun out of Jack's hand and another kicked the CEO in the face to knock him out. Getting his barring, he picked up the pistol and runs to the door, shooting at the Security guards and Gun Loaders. He picked a Dhal brand Assault rifle and runs, taking aim with burst fire at the guards to get to the check point.

-0-0-0-

Angel sees the digital clock to zero she smiles as freedom is now in her hands, though the smile fades as she seem to brace herself. "Relax body...oh this is going to hurt." she mutters as she felt a thousand volts jolting to her body. Gritting her teeth as her body began to de-digitize from feet to head and the data transporting to Helios.

-0-0-0-

Jack began to gain conscious as he shook his head. He blinks to get his double vision out of the war and sees his dead guards and loaders. "Wha-" his confusion turns to anger, "that skag fucking son of a traitor BASTARD!" he roars but gets a call as he picks it up with rage. "What!"

"Sir, it's the Bunker, we detected a New-U transmission going out." said an Engineer from the Bunker prison.

"Going out?" he said in confusion but still angry. "What kind of moron goes out of the b-...Angel?" he realized now, that is Chris's plan, "Intercept all transmissions on Pandora."

"We did," He said. "But the transmission is out of our range and is...pin pointed to Helios?"

"Stop it!" he roars at the Engineer.

-0-0-0-

The engineer typed furiously to try to end the transmission but all signs are read. "It's no good sir," he said. "Someone figured out a secret back door of the New-U station, I can't find it nor intercept it." He said as he tries and looks at Angel's prison tube to be now emptied.

-0-0-0-

"ANGEEEEEEEEL!" Jack roars out as his plan is starting to crumble and switches channels. "Find me the traitor, now." he said as he walked through the halls of his office. "This can't get any worse."

Just then another communication came in to Jack's Echo. "Sir, a mass army of CL4T-TPs has invaded Helios, its robot madness here!" said one of the security guards before getting shot at.

The CEO froze where he stands, "Son of a taint" he could imagine an army of a thousand annoying little robots shooting at people, now realizing even more it was Chris's doing. "LUOYANG," he roars again and runs out of his office.

-0-0-0-

You like it? Review if you want more this. Next chapter is _The Great Escape_


End file.
